Legendary Heroes
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Dedicated to LadyKaiba27 What if Witty Phantom in the Legendary Heroes arc did more than just keep Kaiba confined to the stone while Yugi, Jounouchi and Mokuba traveled through the game to rescue him? What if what happened to him was enough to damage him psychologically? Will he be able to move on or will a certain blond haired schoolmate help him? Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, the characters or even the setting on story which is Legendary Heroes (anime only)

Dedication: To LadyKaiba27, the plot idea was provided by her

Warnings: Violence, Rape (if this bother's you please do not read this story) Mild bondage and of course Yaoi (maleXmale) because you have to have a happy ending

Hello everyone. I know it's been a while since I did anything. The job I work in has gotten worse and I feel like I'm in a black hole. Unfortunately since I need my current salary to continue living and taking care of my family I have to endure it until another job pops up or I get that lovely thing every writer wants; an acceptance letter. So I've been spending all my free time writing short stories and poetry so I can enter them into contests because I learned recently that if you have your things published anywhere it helps publishers look at you. So that it what I've been doing.

However! LadyKaiba27 asked me to write this story and at first I was about to say no until my thoughts of the plot started turning and the monster was born. I've been working really hard lately so I think I deserve a couple of down days.

Also I will be using the English names for the Duel Cards (only because I type them from the cards I own) along with attack names in English, but the Japanese names of everyone else so here is a list for you for the Big 5 plus what role they played in the Virtual Reality Arc during Battle City. Also the story line will be according the Japanese more than the English version only because the Japanese version makes a little more sense to me

Gansley/Konosuke Oshita/Deepsea Warrior/Vice President of Business Strategy

Crump/Shuzo Otaki/Nightmare Penguin/Accountant

Johnson/Chikuzen Oka/Judge Man/Lawyer and Legal Advisor

Nezbitt/Soichiro Ota/Robotic Knight/Technical Expert

Leichter/Kogora Daimon/Jinzo/Right-hand man

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Chapter One

The five sat at the long conference table facing down the fury on the young teen's face. They had known him before he took over and knew all the ploys Gozaburo taught him on intimidation. They were not fools. Even as the clouds for the predicated rain darkened the window behind them, they were not scared of him. He could do his worse; however, he did have several weaknesses. Weaknesses they knew how to exploit to their benefit. They had a plan B for if Kaiba and Yugi did win Duelist Kingdom. The only bad part of the plan was tempting the boy genius into taking the first step. They listen patiently to his ranting and threatening their jobs.

Kogora stood. "Kaiba-sama, we were only following Pegasus-sama while we waited for your return. That was the only way to keep the company."

Kaiba sneered. "By putting my brother in danger. What type of fool do you take me for? I don't want any of your excuses. You are all fired." He should have known better than to trust people that were once loyal to Gozaburo.

Soichiro looked up at the teen, clearly hiding every emotion behind that mask he created before he bought the company out from under Gozaburo. "How about a game of Duel Monsters Quest?" The brunet brought his gaze towards him, a slight flicker in his eyes told the older man that he got him right where he wanted him. Soichiro folded his hands over his mouth to hide his smirk. "If you win, we will resign; however, if you lose, we remain in our position."

"How naive of you to believe that you could ever challenge me? You can't win against me." The brunet and his young brother left, missing the smirk on their faces.

Konosuke nodded to them. "We have him. Great job, Soichiro. Soon Kaiba Corp. will be ours and that insufferable brat will be lost forever in the games he loves to play. Mokuba will be easier to control once we his beloved brother is trapped."

"I don't know about this, Nii-sama," Mokuba said, looking up at his older brother while the elevator descended. "I don't trust them."

"I know it's a trap. Let them try." Kaiba smirked and walked out of the elevator with his hands in his pockets. He knew there was a possibility of them trapping him, but he also knew that there was no game he couldn't win. He will not back down from any challenge.

Mokuba walked over to his computer while his brother sat down in the pod, inserting his deck. He knew he couldn't talk his brother out of anything he set his mind on and the only thing he could do was hope and pray that his brother would return safely. "Are you sure about this Nii-sama?"

"Yes, Mokuba, now start the game."

"Good luck, Nii-sama." The younger Kaiba frowned but pulled the switch down, watching his brother slowly close his eyes. He turned to the screen to watch the small pixel version of his brother arrive in the forest and walk. He wished he could see what was going on, but the screen wasn't detailed enough.

Kaiba lifted his arm with the duel disk and noticed that he had 2000 life points. The details in the backgrounds were impressive, but he was not here to admire the construction. He was determined to win and get on with his life. No one betrays a Kaiba and gets away with it. A few feet in front of him, towering over the trees stood Two Headed King Rex. He smirked seeing the attack and defense power. It did not rival his Blue Eyes. Reaching for his favorite card and held it up in the air shouting its name. Blinding white light surrounded the card and his beloved Blue Eyes stood proud behind him. "White Lighting," he shouted, watching his Blue Eyes open its mouth. Electricity crackled around its mouth before streaming out, killing the two headed dragon.

Before he could celebrate his victory, a black figure jumping through the trees threw a card in the direction of his Blue Eyes. Before the attack could stop it, a Dragon Capture Jar popped out. "What!" Suddenly he realized that the Big Five would know he would use the Blue Eyes, but it was too late. His first Blue Eyes was pulled into the jar. He reached for the duel deck when the Armed Ninja jumped down and threw a net over him. "What the…" Pain erupted in every part of his body as the electricity that was run through the net connected with his skin. Darkness surrounded him.

Yellow light surrounded Kaiba's pod. "Nii-sama!" Mokuba shouted, running over to the pod. He waited until the electricity shorting out the pod to dim before opening the pod window. "Nii-sama, wake up." The door to the lab sealed shut with a loud crash.

"His mind is trapped," Chikuzen's voice echoed through the room. The monitors turned on revealing the Big Five. "Now Kaiba Corp. will be ours with you locked away."

The screens went fuzzy just as Mokuba heard the beeping of the lock on the door. Thinking quickly, he pulled Kaiba's deck out of the compartment and climbed onto several boxes to the air duct towards the top of the wall. He didn't bother looking back or making a noiseless exit. He vowed to come back for his brother, vowed to keep the company in their name. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to fulfill their wish. He knew that Kaiba would be upset, but there was only one way to save his brother now; Yugi.

Sliding out of the duct in the other lab, he ran up the stairs to the lobby and out the door before anyone could stop him. The rain was poor and the sun was fully set. He hid in the alleyways, avoided people and cars and ran as quickly as he could to Yugi's game shop. There was only a limited amount of time and who knew what they would do to his brother while he was trapped in that world. He knew that he couldn't be physically damaged but the mental damage was always the easiest way to hurt his brother. Seeing Yugi's shop in view with the lights shining like a beacon of hope helped relax him enough to make the final sprint. The door banged opened making the chime ring loudly. "Yugi-kun," he barely whispered out.

Jounouchi ran over to the younger Kaiba and pulled him into his arms before shutting and locking the door. "What's wrong?"

"Please help me."

"Jounouchi-kun, help him upstairs. Anzu, get a blanket from my room. I'll make some tea," Solomon commanded, disappearing through the door in the back that lead to their upstairs apartment. Yugi shut the lights out and turned the sign to closed before walking up behind Jounouchi, who was carrying the small child, and Honda.

Once situated in the main room, a blanket wrapped completely around his shoulders and a cup of tea in his shaking hands, Mokuba took a deep breath. "The board members that we call the Big 5 have trapped my brother's mind in a virtual reality."

"Wow it took all but a few days for him to get trapped again. I think that's a record," Jounouchi mumbled, leaning against the side of the couch.

Mokuba's head bowed. Anzu slapped his shoulder. "Be a little more sensitive."

Yugi wrapped his arm around Mokuba's shoulders. "Please continue."

"Nii-sama works tirelessly, hardly eating and sleeping to achieve his dream of building a theme park. He had only wanted to make that a reality but Pegasus's plans interrupted it. He wanted to continue it the second we got back, but first we had to rid any obstacle. They challenged him to a game he was sure he could win, agreeing to resign if he won, but they created the game specifically so that they could capture him. I don't know what they are doing to him in that game. Yugi, please help. I can't go through him being in a coma again."

Jounouchi smiled and turned to them. "Don't worry, Mokuba. We'll help you. What are we waiting for?"

"Jounouchi-kun is right. Let's go, Guys," Yugi said, setting the cup of tea down on the table.

"We can use the pods at the construction site of Kaibaland, It's not far from Kaiba Corp.," Mokuba mumbled. He couldn't believe what he heard. He knew Yugi wouldn't deny help, but to hear Jounouchi agreeing so easily. What had changed? Did the blond now respect his brother because he knew he was working to achieve a respectable goal and not something evil? He stared down at the umbrella in his hand wondering how he got downstairs. Seeing that they were already running down the street, he gasped. "Wait. You need me to help you get pass security."

Quickly running after Yugi and his friends, Mokuba found his hope returning. Maybe they would get to Kaiba before anything horrible happens to him. The trip to Kaibaland was quick even with the pouring rain. He scaled the tall steel gates like he's done before and flips the switch to let the others in and setting up the security to delay any guards. He knew that he was triggering the security system accessible by his brother's office, but he figured they could be inside the game and find his brother before the guards could break into the construction site. He led everyone down the long walkway filled with steel, wood and concrete used to build the theme park. The first building with a sign reading "Adventure Land" was where the pods were positioned.

Mokuba didn't bother to turn on any lights until they reached the room in the back. Flipping the lights and computers on, he waited impatiently for them to connect to the network. "There's only three pods here. Someone has to stay behind," Jounouchi said, turning towards Honda.

"I'm going," Mokuba announced.

"I don't think that's a wise idea," Yugi commented. "We can't risk you becoming trapped as well."

"I don't care. I need to save my brother."

Jounouchi sighed, knowing that Kaibas could be very stubborn. He turned to his longtime friend and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Stay here with Anzu."

Honda groaned, but agreed with the decision. Jounouchi and Yugi would be best suited for the game and could protect Mokuba better than he could. He barely played Duel Monsters. He followed Mokuba over the computer console. "When we are ready, pull this lever down. When we are fully entered into the game you can watch us on that screen. It's not the best and will show small pixel versions of ourselves. Below the screen will be the cards we play as well as the monsters we are facing. And another thing," Mokuba started, speaking lower. "The Big 5 will send guards here. I don't know if they will be able to get pass the security I initiated. Hopefully we'll beat the game and have my brother back before they enter."

"You can trust me. We'll keep you safe on this end. Stay safe inside there."

"I have Yugi and Jounouchi with me." He turned to the other two duelist. "Make sure you put your decks into the slot. It'll scan your cards and that is the deck you will use in the game."

"Right," Yugi said, sliding into one of the pods with Jounouchi on one side and Mokuba on the other. The tops shut over them and their eyes naturally shut after Honda pulled the switch downward.

Jounouchi opened his eyes and looked around in awe. The game was well put together. If he didn't know they were in a game, he would have thought they were transported to another world. He could feel the gentle wind through his hair and the heat of the sun on his skin. The area smelt as if it rained earlier in the day. He was surprised to see that he was wearing the same clothes he had on earlier. A few feet in front of him he could see a circle of burnt grass. He crouched down and placed his hands on it. "What happened to Kaiba in the game?"

"I'm not certain. He was going against Armed Ninja who used a Dragon Capture Jar to take his Blue Eyes. After that it was like his pod was surrounded in yellow electric light. I couldn't touch the pod until it died down. He groaned as if in pain. He would never apply a pain factor to the game. I think that was something the Big 5 introduced. So be careful and don't let any of the monsters attack you directly. We should get moving. I don't know how large this game is and we have no idea where Seto could be."

"I agree," Yugi said turning towards the edge of the forest. "We should start by going that way. Maybe we could find a clue by following the path."

Frowning, Jounouchi ran his finger along the burnt grass one more time. Now he was worried about Kaiba. They guy was always being hurt mentally, especially by Yugi's dark alter ego. How much more suffering could he handle before he broke down and how much had he already suffered? He stood and followed Yugi down the path. The trees thinned and the terrain changed into a more stone path. He shuttered as he looked to the left of their path, a large graveyard full of fog and smelt like decay. "I think we should get out of here quickly," he mumbled, not wanting to be anywhere near the graveyard, especially when he could see the path continuing between two large hills.

The ground crumpled beside him. He jumped backwards as three zombie creatures came out of the ground, knocking over the headstones behind them and blowing the fog around. He felt like he was in a horror movie. "How does this game work?" he shouted, moving further away from the Clown Zombie.

"Watch me," Mokuba said. He placed his hand on the duel disk and pulled out a card, holding it up in the air. "Rude Kaiser." The card shined brightly before the creature appeared before him. He held his duel blades in front of him, looking ready to attack.

"I see," Yugi commented doing the same. He summoned Dark Magician and announced his attack with Mokuba's. The zombies dissipated into pieces before forming again seconds later.

Jounouchi pulled out his favorite card. "Flame Swordsman." The warrior to attack Zombie Dragon.

"Wait!" Yugi shouted, but it was too late. The decayed dragon reformed and blasted the Flame Swordsman to pieces. Jounouchi groaned and held his hand over his heart. "Jounouchi-kun!"

"I'm okay. Just a little sting," he answered looking down at his life points. It wasn't too much damaged, but now he had to be extra careful.

"You've defeated this before, Jounouchi-kun. Do you remember how?"

Jounouchi thought for a few minutes before it dawned on him. He pulled out Shield and Sword and switched their defense points with the attack points. The zombies fell easily to Yugi's Dark Magician. This time, they did not reform, but a card twirled in front of them. Yugi picked the card up and looked at it before handing it to Jounouchi. "Looks like our prize."

The blond put it in his pocket and turned away from the graveyard, determined to get away. He spotted a small fairy hiding behind one of the headstones. "Hey, it's a fairy. Maybe it's here to help us." The fairy squeaked before taking off through the pathway between the two tall hills. Jounouchi took off after her, but the fairy moved too quickly, and he found himself losing sight. "I lost it."

"That's okay. Look down there," Yugi said, pointing to the small village on the edge of a desert. "We should start there."

Jounouchi took the lead again. The pathway wasn't hard, and they didn't run into any more monsters along the way. The town had sand all over the place and consisted of very few people. The people walked around them, not questioning them or even interacting with them. It was like they weren't even there. The blond spotted a stand. "Look at that," he exclaimed, seeing a wide variety of duel monster cards. One of the cards caught his eye. "I'll take that one."

"Look at the price," Yugi said.

Jounouchi pulled out the card they got from their fight earlier and noticed that it wasn't even close to the price of the card he was looking at. "Aw man, I could have sworn we would have earned more money than that."

Mokuba sighed. "We should be finding clues about my brother anyway." He spotted a fountain a little ways from where they were. "Let's split up and meet at the fountain."

"I agree," Yugi said. "I'll start towards the back of the village. Mokuba-kun, you can go to the left and Jounouchi-kun you can go to the right."

The two nodded before turning and running off. They questioned everyone they passed, pleased that the NPC's were able to talk to them and answer the questions as if they were real people. The only problem was the lack of information they were finding. Yugi returned to the fountain first, fearing that they went the wrong direction and Kaiba was elsewhere. He turned as he heard growling and grumbling. "Jou…" Yugi started and stared at the dog biting firmly onto Jounouchi. "Did you find anything?" he decided to ask instead of wondering how Jounouchi managed to anger the dog.

"It turns out I really don't like dogs and nothing on Kaiba."

"Hey," Mokuba shouted, waving his arm at them. "I heard from an older woman that she saw a man with an unconscious prisoner crossing the desert. Apparently there is a temple at the other side. She believes they were going in that direction."

"What are we waiting for?" Jounouchi said, pulling the dog off him and starting towards the desert. If he felt pain from the dog bite, he was sure that Kaiba would feel anything they do to him. "Hold on," he silently vowed, hoping that the CEO was still unconscious and that they didn't do anything to him.

The desert was hot and sand blew around them, making it difficult to breath. They kept cloths over their mouths, fighting through the sifting hot sand. It seemed hopeless, but the three were determined to make it across. Just as they reached a point where they could no longer see the village behind them, a sand twister formed in front of them. It picked them up, knocking all three of them unconscious. Jounouchi woke to see that Mokuba was already sitting up with his legs crossed and looking grim. It didn't seem like they could easily cross the desert. He moved towards Yugi, shaking him. "Yugi, wake up."

The Duelist Kingdom Champion groaned and slowly lifted himself up. "What happened?"

"It seems like we can't cross the desert. We might have missed something."

Laughing behind them attracted Jounouchi's attention. "You can't cross the desert like that," the older man said, rocking in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"The only ones that can cross the desert is those Niwatori cards."

"Niwatori cards?" Jounouchi thought for a moment. "Oh, I know what you're talking about."

"Let's check the stands in the village. Someone has to have one of them," Mokuba suggested, running off towards the beginning of the village. Mokuba was sure that the shops would sell the card, but he didn't want to think how long it would take them to destroy enough monsters to pay for it. To his dismay, none of the shops sold the card they needed. There had to be some way of getting the card they needed. Unless the Big 5 set it up so no one could get to Kaiba. He frowned and moved slowly through the street.

He was about to give up hope when he spotted a sign. "Look!" he shouted. The other two came over. "It looks like we can win a Niwatori card if we challenge and win against the Coliseum Champion."

"That must be the only way to move on with the game. The coliseum was over in the direction I searched," Jounouchi said, running off. The coliseum wasn't large, but it was big enough to hold all the villagers during a challenge.

Entering through the opened door, they were faced to face with a man that looked like a toad. "We are here to challenge the champion."

"Is that so? Do you know the rules?" All three shook their heads. "It's a fight to zero. The first one with zero life points wins the Niwatori card."

"I'll enter," Yugi said.

"No," Jounouchi answered quickly. "If I lose, you still can continue on with the game. You don't need me. But if you lose, I know we won't be able to make it much further. I will do this." He grabbed the cape and pig masked from Yugi started towards the back door.

Yugi frowned. "We could lose our way without you as well, Jounouchi-kun," he thought. He hated when Jounouchi didn't have confidence in himself. He knew of the blond's struggles. He was proud of how quickly his friend improved. If only he could get Jounouchi to see that he was a better duelist than most. He walked with Mokuba up stone stairs and entered into the seating area of the coliseum. He knew that Jounouchi shouldn't have any problem with a computer opponent if the game was playing fair, but he couldn't help the worry he felt.

The crowd taunted Jounouchi as he entered, feeling ridiculous with the mask on. He looked over as a woman with a butterfly mask was carried into the arena on a gondola. She jumped off and landed directly in front of him. "You are the one that challenges me? I hope you duel better than you dress."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "I'll be knocking you off your throne today. I summon Flame Swordsman." He didn't have time to trade taunts with the woman and knew that Yugi and Mokuba were relying on him to get them the Niwatori card. The woman summoned Harpie Lady. He smiled behind the mask. He defeated it before, and he will defeat it now. Sending the Flame Swordsman into attack, he ignore the laughter she unleashed.

"Mirror Wall," she announced.

"Wait a second," Jounouchi whispered. "I know that strategy." He lifted the mask off and looked over at the woman. "Mia?" he asked just as she announced an attack.

"Stop," she shouted and removed the butterfly mask. "Jounouchi? What are you doing here?"

Yugi and Mokuba jumped off the edge of the sitting area and ran over towards the two. "Kaiba is trapped in the game. We are trying to save him," Yugi explained standing next Jounouchi. He was happy to see Mia but worried that she was also trapped inside the game.

"We need the Niwatori card to cross the desert. Mokuba found a witness that said someone was taking an unconscious man to the temple," Jounouchi said just as loud shouting came from the arena. Clearly they weren't happy with the battle stopping.

"This place was starting to get boring. I'll get the card. Start running." Mia commanded Harpie Lady to use Rose Whip which wrapped around the Niwatori card and sent it towards her. She caught it and started running after the other three. The crowd of people followed closed behind.

Jounouchi stopped and turned towards the crowd, knowing that they wouldn't be able to out run them. He summoned Trap Hole and a large crater formed in the ground, preventing any of the villagers from following them. It didn't take long for them to reach the desert. Panting from the execration, the four duelist looked at each other. "What are we waiting for?" Jounouchi asked.

Mia chuckled and summoned four Niwatoris. Riding the medium size creatures that reminded Jounouchi of a cross between a chicken and an ostrich, they managed to get further into the sandstorm than the first time. The earth shook underneath them, surprisingly not spooking the Niwatoris. A stone wormlike creature rose from a fissure. The blond quickly summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon, destroying Sand Stone. The storm instantly stopped, giving them clear view of the temple not too far from their location.

"I guess Sand Stone was the one controlling the sandstorm," Yugi commented. "Let's hurry to the temple."

Jounouchi's Niwatori was faster than the rest and he arrived first, but Mokuba dismounted before the others and ran up the sand covered stone steps and into the dark temple. The others joined him and noticed that he stopped at a pair of large wooden doors. "Well, no point in stopping here. Whatever is behind these doors is either where they are holding Kaiba or another challenge," the blond commented, pushing the doors opened. He was surprised that there was little resistance to them.

"A giant labyrinth," Mia gasped.

The doors slammed behind them. Jounouchi ran up to them and tried to pull them open. "It's locked."

"Looks like we have no choice," Mokuba mumbled. He hoped that his brother was inside and was disappointed that they had another challenge.

A scream echoed through the walls. Jounouchi, as the first to move, ran down the first length of the maze. Mia was stunned at his instant motion. "Wow, it doesn't take much to send him running."

Yugi chuckled, knowing that noble part of his friend. He always helped people who needed it. He was about to follow him when a large tank appeared behind them. "It's a Labyrinth Tank," he shouted, running towards the blond. "Pick a direction, Jounouchi-kun," he shouted.

The blond jumped and instantly ran to the left, but his path was blocked by another Labyrinth Tank. They turned to go the other direction, but it was also blocked. "What are we going to do?" the blond asked, seeing the eyes on the tanks glowing.

Yugi held up a card. "Magical Hats," he shouted. The large black hat formed over them before teleporting them to another part of the maze.

Jounouchi pushed on the front the hat until it disappeared, luckily no other monster was around. "We need to move quickly," he said just as the fairy from earlier flew down from the ceiling. "This way. The fairy is leading us."

"Earu," a young voice said. She held out her hands to allow the small fairy to land in it.

The blond stopped, staring at the exact copy of Mokuba. "Do I even want to know why there is a female version of you in this game?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes and approached the young girl dressed in a fluffy dress. "We heard someone scream. Was that you?"

"Yes. I lost my way and my guide. I'm Princess Meyari, and my guide, Earu, can lead us out of the maze."

"That's a relief. Thank you, Princess Meyari," Yugi said, watching as the fairy flew in front of them. It didn't take them too long before they were out of the maze.

Yugi stopped and looked up at the large three piece creature, Gate Guardian. He smiled back at Jounouchi who was already pulling a card out of his duel disk. "I summon Summon Skull."

"And I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon." Yugi used his Polymerization card while Jounouchi used Dragon Nails to defeat the creature they defeated during Duelist Kingdom.

"Princess!" an older woman shouted once they reach the cave's entrance. Many people with torches and relieved faces joined them.

"Please allow me to invite you to my castle in gratitude for your help."

"Thank you," Yugi said. "We would also like to ask you a few questions. We are on a quest to find our mission companion."

"Of course. Please follow me."

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Kaiba groaned. His head was pounding, and his body protested movement. He tried to bring his arms down to rub his forehead, but they wouldn't move. Opening his eyes quickly, he blinked a few times to clear the image. In front of him was a large lava pit. He could feel the heat and see the steam coming off it. He was chained to a stone behind him and was high enough off the ground that his feet didn't touch. He tried to brace his feet against the back of the rock and pull, but the chains only rattled. Conceding for a moment, he glanced about. There was a wooden bridge the connected the piece of land he was on with the other side, and a doorway that led to who knows where. There was another stone beside him also with chains attached to it. That wasn't reassuring to him, and he feared that the Big 5 were going to trap his brother in the game as well.

The area in front of him swirled in color and structure before a figure rose through it. "Witty Phantom," he said, instantly recognizing the elf. "Release me and let me play the game."

"That is not how this is supposed to work. You were never meant to play the game. I was programmed to make sure that you never leave this place in one piece. There is so much mental damage I could do to you. Then after I'm done, you and another will be sacrificed to the Five God Dragon. Your body will be nothing but a shell," he said with a snicker. "Now, where should we begin?" The blond elf tossed his hat to the side and walked behind the stone to unlatch the chains.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

I'm sorry. I know that's a long chapter, but I had a lot to get through before I found the spot to stop at. The next chapter should be up in about two to three days. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I know it's going majority to the anime but it will drift more from this point on. This chapter is going to be shorter than the first one but the next chapter will be long again.

And to answer a question from Ischemia. Yes, this will have Puppyshipping.

Warnings: Rape scene at the beginning. Please I'm begging you. If you don't like it please scroll down until he see my KS mark.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Chapter Two

Kaiba groaned. His arms were sore from being locked above his head for so long. He didn't think he would ever feel pain in a virtual reality world. It didn't make any sense. It should relate to how much the person could imagine or experienced. He had a lot of experience with pain when he studied under Gozaburo. That clearly explained that part. How long had he endured the beatings and whipping from Witty Phantom? He felt dizzy from the pain, but even through all the whipping, he knew he wasn't bleeding. The game was programmed to give pain, but not show any evidence of it, not that it made a difference. Witty Phantom turned his body around and used the handle of the whip to bring his gaze up to him. "I do believe you are ready for more."

"Do your worse," he taunted.

Witty smiled. "I knew it would be too early for you to lose your mind. When I'm done with this last part, I'll be surprised if you still have that fighting spirit."

The elf let him go, and Kaiba placed his forehead against the cool stone. He was used to pain. He curled his fingers into fists, feeling the tingles as the blood attempted to flow into them. He was lost in his thoughts until his felt his pants being pulled down. His eyes flew opened, and he turned slightly around. "What are you doing?" he asked, unable to hide the alarm in his voice. He could understand losing his shirt and jacket, but only one thing he could think of would require losing his pants.

The elf placed his lips beside his ear, keeping directly behind him. "The strongest man could always be broken. You just have to know what button to push."

Kaiba shivered and moved slightly away from the elf. He knew what he was attempting and didn't want it. Fear edged its way into his being. Was this really going to happen? Would he feel it? He had never experience sex before. How was he supposed to know what it would feel like? "Don't do this," he whispered, hating himself for his weakness.

"Sorry. I'm not programmed to obey you." Witty pressed his body completely against his nude one. "It's going to hurt worse than any pain you ever felt. It'll feel like you are being stabbed with a hot knife, piercing you in the most intimate part. And right when you think it might be bearable, it will hurt worse," Witty whispered, sounding more human than the hollow verse of his voice moments ago. "Then when I am finished with you, I will sacrifice your form to the Five God Dragon where your mind will think of nothing but the pain I gave you over and over again. Forever trapped in that hell."

The brunet felt his body trembling. He tried not to think about everything he said. If he cleared his mind, it shouldn't feel like anything. "Think of something else," he repeated in his mind. He was frozen in place and knew he couldn't fight. He was chained to the stone with no way of pulling free. His breath hitched when he felt fingers gliding across his stomach. His breathing increased, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm on a beach. That's the wind." Fingers grabbed his hips and pulled him slightly away from the wall. Something slid along his thigh. "Water. Just the ocean. Just the…" his current thought stopped as he felt himself splitting in half.

It felt worse than what Witty said. He screamed until his voice was raw. It felt like someone stabbed him and then pulled the wound open with their fingers. The pain was unbearable. He wished he could black out, and he tried to think of something else. It should be a simple mind over matter. It worked to stop the hungry pains or ignore the need for sleep. Was someone doing this unspeakable thing to his real body? Is that why he knew how painful it was? He felt every motion Witty made. His stomach churned, but the vomit refused to come up. He wanted some form of relief.

Witty stopped for a moment and leaned upward to whisper into Kaiba's ear again. "I forgot to tell you the best part. When I fill you completely, it will burn like throwing salt into an open wound. Your body will absorb some of it, and I will infect your entire being. For a few minutes after I finish with you, you will continue to feel me until your body starts to recover. Unfortunately since this isn't the real world, you will only feel it for a few seconds. Enjoy it now because you won't feel it again until after you were sacrificed."

The elf took firm hold of his hips and thrust into him faster, stronger. The pain grew until he felt something hot and wet hit the wounds inside. He tried to scream, but his raw voice only allowed a whimper to escape. The burning wasn't nearly as painful. He didn't know if it was because he felt relief that it was finally over or that nothing could compare to the initial intrusion. His body did the thing he didn't know it could; he finally fell into the unconscious world.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Princess Meyari sat at the head of the table with the four heroes sitting on either side of her, explaining the misery that befell the two kingdoms. She explained that Legendary Heroes came and defeated the dragon a thousand years ago and left their flying ship somewhere in her land. It left their two kingdoms at peace, but the dragon resurrected, and now they were forced to send sacrifices again. "Gortas has already sent their sacrifice. It's some stranger from another land," she said, frowning at how horrible Gortas's leader was to send someone that wasn't associated with their kingdom.

"That sounds like my brother," Mokuba said, feeling hopeful again. "Where do they take the sacrifices?"

"There are taken to a dark castle floating in the sky."

"We could just use our Duel Monsters to fly up there," Mia commented.

"That's not possible. There is a barrier surrounding the castle that prevents any monsters for passing through it."

"Who is your kingdom's sacrifice?" Yugi asked.

"I am," she whispered, lower her head.

Jounouchi leaned back against the chair. "I guess we'll have to stop the dragon and save Kaiba."

The princess looked up in shock. "You would do that for a stranger?"

The blond shrugged. "Don't think too much into it. We have to get to the castle to save Kaiba and from what you say, saving Kaiba will stop the resurrection of the dragon and save everyone."

"You are still doing us a great service. Please allow me to help you in anyway. We will provide you with the noble clothes worn by our heroes."

Yugi held his hands up. "You don't have to do that. We don't want to cause you any trouble."

"It's no trouble. Follow me."

Jounouchi frowned. "I don't know about this."

"Let's just go with it. We can't do anything else until we find clues on the location of the airship."

Yugi, Mokuba and Jounouchi were ushered into one room while Mia was placed in the room directly beside them. The clothes were given specifically to each person while they were behind a curtain. Mokuba went first, putting on the tunic and armor before disappearing out of the room while Jounouchi and Yugi were changing. He had something important to discuss with the princess. Yugi had no trouble putting his blue tunic and armor on and was attaching the sword when Mia walked in wearing basically the same as the rest. She posed and smiled, showing off her revealing purple tunic with gray armor. "I think I can get used to this."

Yugi chuckled and pulled himself up on a storage box. "It's a little uncomfortable. Did you see Mokuba?"

"He was talking to Princess Meyari when I walked in. What's taking Jounouchi so long?"

Yugi shrugged just as his best friend stuck his head out of the curtains. "I knew I had a bad feeling. I want my old clothes back."

"Oh, come on, Jounouchi. How bad could it be?" Mia teased.

The blond threw the curtains opened and stood with a blush firmly on his cheeks. The brown fur barely covered him and only had one strap over his left shoulder. He had no armor and carried a large brown club. "You were saying?"

Mia tried to hold her chuckle in as the woman behind him explained that it was a very special garment worn by a strong hero. The embarrassing situation only lasted for a few minutes before the sky turned dark and lighting flashed. "What is that?" Jounouchi asked, following Yugi out to the balcony. The sky was filled with flying duel monsters of every kind.

Mia didn't hesitate to summon Dark Witch. The female elf flew up to the monsters, killing several of them. "Call her back," Yugi said, holding up a Dark Hole card. Before he could activate the card, a kunai flew through the air and pinned the card to the stone ground, rendering it inactive.

Jounouchi looked up just to see Armed Ninja throwing a net over Princess Meyari and pulling her upward. "Princess!" he shouted and summoned Axe Raider. "Axe Raider use Kunai with Chain." The chain cut through the rope sending the princess back down. The blond ran to where she was falling, but another creature swopped down and took off with her.

"Princess!" multiple voices shouted.

"What have I done?" Mokuba, whose voice now sounded more feminine, said falling to his knees.

"Wait," Yugi begin. "Princess Meyari?"

Tears filled her eyes as she turned to them. "He asked me to switch spots with him. He thought that would be the only way to get to his brother."

Jounouchi sighed. "Kaibas always want to do things on their own. I guess we'll have to find a way up to that castle."

"I can have our villagers look for information."

"That would be great. We'll save them if we work together," Yugi said with a smile. There had to be a solution. This was a game after all.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

There's the end of that chapter. It might take me a couple of days to get the next one up. It's long like the first one. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your kind reviews. This chapter will be another one that acts like the anime episode with a little variation, especially to Kaiba. There's only two shorter chapters after this. Onward!

Since the Big 5 are again in this chapter, I'm going to put the list of their translated names again so you don't have to flip back to chapter one to find out.

Also, I know the pharaoh's name is Atemu, but at this point in the series none of the characters know his name and that is why he will be referred to as Yami.

Gansley/Konosuke Oshita/Deepsea Warrior/Vice President of Business Strategy

Crump/Shuzo Otaki/Nightmare Penguin/Account

Johnson/Chikuzen Oka/Judge Man/Lawyer and Legal Advisor

Nezbitt/Soichiro Ota/Robotic Knight/Technical Expert

Leichter/Kogora Daimon/Jinzo/Right-hand man

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Chapter Three

All the villagers worked tirelessly searching through every scroll and book for the location of the airship. Yugi felt useless standing on the balcony overlooking the ruins. He glanced every now and then at Jounouchi who seemed more restless than normal. He knew that the blond didn't like to sit idle when someone needed help, but this seemed like he was hiding something. He was about to open his mouth to ask him when a thought came to his mind. "Jounouchi-kun, come with me. I will need your help with this."

"What is it, Yugi?"

"I'll explain once we get to the ruins. I may have a solution."

Mia and the princess looked at each other before walking after the two duelist. If Yugi had an idea it must have to do with the cards in Jounouchi's deck. They crossed the courtyard and walked over to the area where the airship was outlined on the stone ground. There were large crumbled stoned structures of what used to be a village. "Why are we here?"

"Princess Meyari, how long ago was the airship here?"

"One thousand years."

"If we could turn the time back, the airship would be here."

Jounouchi bit his lip. "If I use the Time Wizard and it lands on a skull, it could explode on all of us."

"I know. I think it's a chance we need to take. I don't see us finding the airship and if we do, there is no guarantees on it still working."

The blond nodded and pulled Time Wizard out of his deck. "If it goes wrong at least Mokuba may still rescue his brother." He summoned the Time Wizard and watched nervously as the roulette started, even though he'd taken a chance on the card Yugi gave him several times and it saved him. The arrow slowed and landed safely on the castle. The area around them began to form back into the buildings they once were. They were paying attention to everything that they three duelist didn't notice the ground shifting below them until it was too late.

Once the dust settled and the area became what it was one thousand years ago, the three duelist were sitting on the deck of the airship. "It worked," Jounouchi exclaimed, running up to the wheel. Ignoring the cheers from the crowd below them, they flew into the sky in the direction that the princess said the castle usually floated. Yugi spotted Earu flying up to them. He allowed the little fairy to land on his head. At first, he was leery of letting her come, but they were too far away to make her fly home. It didn't take them long to find the dark castle sitting on a piece of land that looked like it was ripped from the ground. A simmering barrier formed around it and in between them and their destination was a swarm of monsters.

Jounouchi summoned Gilita the Dragon Knight. The monster launched himself off the stern and destroyed as many creatures as he could before landing back on the ship. Yugi summoned Dark Magician who floated above the ship, getting lost in the mix of monsters. Mia's Harpie Lady wasn't having much luck keeping the monsters from getting close to the ship. The ship rocked dangerously from side to side. A monster dived from the sky, seeing Yugi stumble. "Yugi!" Jounouchi shouted, seeing the attack. Before he could do anything, Earu stood her ground in front of Yugi. The monster just swatted her away.

"Earu!" Yugi shouted. Dark Magician finally freed himself from the swarm of monsters and destroyed the one that attacked Yugi. The Duelist Kingdom Champion picked the small quivering fairy up and cradled her in his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered with tears collecting in his eyes. The fairy faded away in a simmer of bubbles. The millennium puzzle glowed transforming Yugi into his dark alter ego.

Standing firm, he faced his friends. "Jounouchi, guide the ship through the barrier. The monsters can't follow us."

"Right," the blond answered, running back to the helm. Turning the ship again, the nose breached the barrier. The ship staggered for a moment before passing through it. They called their monsters back into the cards before releasing them again once on the inside of the barrier. The castle floated a few yards away from them.

Flying up to it, Mia noticed something flash at the base. "Watch out," she shouted. Salamdra flew out of the hole it lived in and lit the ship on fire.

"It's going to explode!" Jounouchi said.

"Winged Guardian of the Fortress," Yami shouted. They climbed quickly on its back just as the ship exploded. Flying through the dark cloud, they made their way towards the land leading to the castle with their fellow duel monsters with them.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Kaiba opened his eyes slowly, not liking that he was still in the same place, chained to the same stone. He could still feel the pain of everything he went through. The only plus to the situation was that he was complete dressed again. He wondered if his mind was making the pain real because he knew he wouldn't heal that quickly or there was something installed in the software to make him feel that way. The pain was too real to be a simple game. He blinked until his vision was clear. He looked at the stone that formed in the middle of the lava. Shadows danced along it, giving a slight show to his numb mind.

The floor in front of him swirled, and he could feel his body tense. He didn't want to experience the same pain over again. Witty formed in front of him. He took his hat off and bowed to him. "I must say that I didn't expect you to be awake. That makes things more interesting. Allow me to introduce the second sacrifice. He tried to disguise himself, but we knew who he was right away."

Kaiba didn't say anything. He knew that Witty planned on sacrificing both of them to the dragon and wanted to get this over with, but his curiosity was getting the best of him. Who was this second person? Another portal beside him formed and a place haired girl sat on the floor. His eyes widened when he noticed that it was his brother. "Mokuba," he said.

"Nii-sama, you're okay."

"You fool. Why did you enter the game?"

"I needed to save you," he answered drawing a card before Witty noticed that he had a duel disk. He used Swordstaker to free his brother.

"Wait. That's not part of the game."

Kaiba smirked as he took the duel disk that his brother handed him. "Looks like you lose." He summoned Blue Eyes and let the dragon vaporize the elf that caused him so much pain and humiliation. He still felt dissatisfied and wanted to unleash his fury on everything in this game. He walked carefully off the altar that the stones stood on.

"Nii-sama, are you okay?"

"Just a little sore," he lied. They crossed the bridge and through the hole that lead to another bridge. Several Armed Ninjas jumped across the walls. One threw down a Dragon Capture Jar. The brunet growled and used Trap Master to free the other Blue Eyes. Using both dragons, he destroyed every monster in the room. "How did you get in here?"

"I went to Kaibaland with Yugi and his friends. Yugi and Jounouchi are here too along with Mia. Mia was already in the game. I think the Big 5 were testing the game on her. Please don't be mad at me for getting their help."

"It's fine," he answered, missing Mokuba's shocked expression. "Let's get out of here."

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

The three duelist landed on the edge of the forest surrounding the castle. Yami called Winged Guardian of the Fortress back to a card and looked around for any signs of disturbance. The forest was dark and slightly difficult to see. When they left Gorland, it was still day. It was possible for night to have fallen, but it seemed more like the castle was giving off the darkness. They moved a few yards through the dense woods full of fallen leaves and tree branches until they spotted a giant tree to the right of them. On it sat three large Cocoons of Evolution. Yami pressed his finger to his lips, hoping that if they remained silent they would be able to make it to the castle without attracting any attention.

They only took a few more steps when a swarm of Killer Beetles came out of the trees. "So much for sneaking in," Jounouchi said, calling Gilita to defend them. The large knight didn't get a chance to move before a Maneater came out of the bushes and destroyed him. The blond gripped his chest and glanced down at his life points. He didn't have too much left and knew he had to be careful.

Yami moved directly in front of them and pulled out Mirror Force. All the Killer Beetles and Maneaters fell to the card in a blaze of fire, igniting the forest below them. "Oh no," Mia said, watching as the fire made its way to the large tree. The cocoons began to hatch and three Great Moths formed, flapping their poisonous wings over the area just below them.

If the moths reached them, he didn't knew what would happen if they got their poison on them. Would it slowly eat away at their life points? That was something he could not afford. He knew Jounouchi didn't have much left considering that two of his monsters were destroyed. Thinking fast, Yami summoned Kuriboh and Catapult Turtle. Using the Multiple card just as the small furry creature was launched into the air. Multiple Kuribohs slammed into the moths' wings and bodies, causing enough damaged that it destroyed all them. "Let's go quickly. I don't want to risk anything else coming after us."

They ran the rest of the way through the forest and up the stone ramp that led to the large open doors. The castle was darker than the forest with the only light coming through the open doors. Jounouchi paused just inside the doors. "Wait," he called to the other two. "There could be monsters hidden in the shadows. Yugi, remember that duelist that used this castle. He was able to launch monsters from the darkness. We should…" Jounouchi trailed off hearing a strange sound from above them moments before a blast of light shot down. "Blue Eyes," he gasp, seeing the head of the dragon moments before the two Kaiba brothers slid down.

Kaiba landed hard on one leg, taking him down on one knee. He winced as the pain shot through his body. Why was it still hurting? Was this part of the Big 5's plan? He glanced up to see that Yugi and his two other friends stood in front of him. Quickly hiding his pain, he stood on shaky legs. "It's good to see that you made it," Mokuba said. "I guess you found the airship."

"We did. Jounouchi used the Time Wizard to bring the ruins back and the airship formed. If you two escaped the Five-Headed Dragon and the game hasn't ended, there has to be something else that we need to do," Yami explained.

Jounouchi ignored to two talking and glanced over at Kaiba. Not only did he not say anything to them, but he was dressed in something ridiculous. He knew Kaiba wouldn't resist commenting on it. Why didn't he? The taller man was in pain. He could tell that just by looking at him with the way he would switch his weight from one leg to the other. Mokuba seemed oblivious to it, which meant that either he was not paying close attention to his brother, or that he was helping to draw attention from him. Something was definitely wrong with Kaiba. They did something to him. The blond frowned. Kaiba was a very strong willed person and simply abusing him wouldn't cause a reaction like this. Not commenting about his outfit or growling about Yugi being here to save him was something that Kaiba wouldn't do.

"Sorry, but you will go no further," a voice echoed through the room, interrupting Jounouchi's thoughts.

"I don't think so. We escaped and so the dragon cannot be summoned," Kaiba said, obviously knowing who that voice was.

"So you did, but this is our world and we make the rules. Didn't Witty Phantom prove that to you?" Konosuke commented.

"Enough," Kaiba cut them off, not wanting them to reveal what he went through to everyone, especially his brother. "Release us now. I won your game."

"You should know, Seto," Kogora sneered. "Nobody plays fair."

The castle vanished around them revealing nothing but the inside of the game. Blue lights dashed across the walls, ceiling and floor. "What is this?" the CEO asked just as the Five-Headed Dragon formed in front of them. He should have known the Big 5 wouldn't play fair. Gozaburo wouldn't play fair either. Kaiba sighed, his thoughts drifting back to his time before Duelist Kingdom and then his duel with Yugi at Duelist Kingdom. "I'm no better," he thought. "I don't play fair either. I play to win at all costs."

"I guess we'll have to defeat the dragon. Without it, there is no reason to keep anyone trapped in this game," Mia said, summoning her Harpie Sisters. The three formed behind her and were instantly wrapped in blue electricity. They landed on the ground, unable to move. "What?"

"Didn't you notice what you were standing on?" Soichiro laughed.

Yugi looked down and noticed the picture of Lord of Dragons. "A dragon seal."

Kaiba smirked before laughing. They completely underestimated him. Him, the one with the three Blue Eyes in his deck. How could they forget his dragon deck? "Have you forgotten who you are fighting? Come forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon," he shouted, feeling more like himself now that the pain seemed to have vanished. He could ignore the memories for the moment and focus on winning.

Jounouchi glanced over at Kaiba. He did seem to be normal again, but how much of that was a disguise meant to hide his pain? And, what were they talking about with Witty Phantom? Could that monster be the one responsible for the change in Kaiba? All of that had to wait until later. Maybe once he was released from the game, everything would go back to normal. He summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon while Mia summoned Harpies' Pet Dragon and Yugi summoned Curse of Dragon.

All dragons attacked by it was met with the Five-Headed Dragon's attack, canceling each other out. "That won't work," Yami said. "We need a new strategy." He glanced over at Kaiba. He had a solution, but he would need the CEO's help. That was something he knew Kaiba always had trouble with, following suggestions.

"One of you doesn't have a dragon to protect themselves," Chikuzen said, aiming attack towards Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted and was about to run to him, but Red Eyes stood in front of him, taking the brunt of the attack. He glanced over at Jounouchi who collapsed to his knees, wondering why he would sacrifice himself for Mokuba.

Yami knelt beside him while Mia screamed his name from behind him. Jounouchi smiled and held his thumb up. "You take care of the rest."

His body faded into bubbles. "Jounouchi!" Mia shouted with tears streaming down her face. What happened when they died? Where they trapped forever in this world?

Yami rose and pulled out his ritual card using his dragon and Gia to summon Black Luster Soldier. The tall, heavily armored man floated down and knelt on the ground, unable to move. "Kaiba, call out your ultimate dragon," he said, ignoring the sneers from the Big 5, commenting about how he doesn't learn. He turned to Kaiba seeing that he wasn't focusing too well on the game. Was he thinking about Jounouchi? That couldn't be. Kaiba didn't care about them. "Kaiba," he shouted again, trying to break him out of his shell.

Another attack came from the dragon, aimed directly at Black Luster Soldier. Mia noticed that Yugi was distracted trying to get Kaiba to summon his dragon, she moved Harpies' Pet Dragon to block the attack. Yami saw it at the last second. "Mia, no!"

"Win this for us, Yugi," she said before fading into bubbles.

"Kaiba!" Yami growled. "Summon your ultimate dragon." The brunet continued to stare at the spot Jounouchi was. What was going on? Why wasn't he moving? This wasn't the Kaiba he knew. What did they do to him? Another attack formed and shot directly towards Kaiba. "Kaiba!"

"Nii-sama," Mokuba shouted, pushing him out of the way, snapping him from his memories.

Kaiba held out his arms to catch his little brother. "Mokuba," he mumbled, feeling empty. His brother faded before he could touch him. What would he do without his brother? He failed to protect him? He growled. They took him away, and they will pay dearly for it. He summoned the other two Blue Eyes and fused them together to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Yami watched him carefully. He seemed to be away from his thoughts, but not the person he knew him. "What did they do to you, Kaiba," he thought, pulling out his Polymerization card. "We'll win for all of you." He fused his Black Luster Soldier together with Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon to form Superior Dragon Master Knight.

The Five-Headed Dragon didn't wait for them and attacked first, thinking that they were superior. The attack was absorbed and deflected. "What?" all five of the voices said as one.

"You failed to realize what we had summoned," Yami said as Red Eyes, Harpies' Pet Dragon and Curse of Dragon formed behind their monster. The knight raised his sword and absorbed the spirit of the cards. "The special ability of the Dragon Master is he can absorb all the attack points of every dragon used or still on the field. That includes your dragon." A white ball of energy exited the Five-Head Dragon and entered into the knight. "You lose. Superior Dragon Master Knight," he called.

"Dragon Saber Blast," Kaiba finished. The large blast coming from all three Blue Eyes and the knight formed into one and slammed into the dragon. The Big 5's shouts faded as the dragon was destroyed. They were trapped in the game they created. Kaiba felt slightly satisfied, but it couldn't be enough. He lost his brother and Yugi lost two of his friends. His thoughts were disrupted when a black hole opened below them.

They fell through and landed hard on a stone ground. Groaning in pain, Kaiba sat up carefully. Cheers unleashed around them. Yami stood first and looked at the crowd of people. "Congratulations," Princess Meyari said, approaching them. "You defeated the dragon and saved all of us."

"At a price that I didn't want to pay," Kaiba mumbled, not liking the attention when he felt lost and empty.

"Don't fear, my heroes. All is not lost." She floated from the platform and transformed into Mystical Elf. Putting her hands together, she chanted a prayer. Jounouchi, Mia, Mokuba and Earu formed beside them.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said, pulling his younger brother into his arms.

"Nii-sama, I didn't think I would see you again. Did you win?"

"I did."

Jounouchi sat up. "What happened?"

"The dragon was defeated, and Princess Meyari turned out to be Mystical Elf. She brought all of you back."

"Thank you, my heroes. It is my hope that if we ever need you again that you will come help us."

"Of course," Yami said. A black portal formed beside them. "Is that the exit?"

"I would say so," Kaiba commented, walking over towards it.

"Hey, Kaiba, shouldn't you be thanking us?" Jounouchi said, trying to get a rise out of the CEO.

The brunet paused. He thought about it and turned back to them. "I don't owe you anything, but Yugi, I'll give you my gratitude." With that he turned and walked through the portal with Mokuba close behind him.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"We should keep an eye on him after we get back. He's still acting a little different."

"I agree," Mia said, walking through the portal.

When Yugi woke, he saw Mokuba standing in front of them with several suited men in the room. "We won," he said. "Perhaps you should worry about what my brother will do."

The three guards turned and ran out the door. Yugi got out of the pod and took his deck back. "Mokuba, maybe you should go to your brother and make sure he's okay."

"Are you sure? I don't want to just abandon you."

"We're fine. We'll head back to the game shop. If you need anything, or if Kaiba is in bad shape, come and get us."

"I will. And, even if he doesn't say it, thank you for your help. We couldn't have done it without you."

Jounouchi looked over at Yugi after Mokuba ran out of the door. "You noticed it also?"

"Yes. He seemed distracted and distant. We'll see him in school. If he's still not normal, we'll talk to him."

Jounouchi nodded, ignoring the stares of his other friends. He didn't want to tell them what was happening. Kaiba deserved his privacy. He glanced back, seeing Mia coming from the other room. "Let's get out of here," the blond said, moving out of the room. Hopefully this would be the end of the threats against Kaiba for some time.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

That's the end of that chapter. The last two chapters will not be part of those episodes at all but the after affects and recovery. They will be shorter than these chapters. The next chapter should be out in a day or two. I just need to edit it one last time. I hope I didn't lose anyone. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your kind reviews. This will be the start of Kaiba's recovery and the start of Jounouchi's relationship with him. So again if you do not like Yaoi (maleXmale) please do not continue this story.

Warnings: Mentions of rape and MaleXMale relationship

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Chapter Four

Jounouchi stared at the brunet a few seats in front of him. This was the only time he was grateful that he sat behind him. Normally the CEO would have his laptop out and would be working on it while the teacher lectured. Sometimes the teacher would get annoyed and randomly ask him questions to which he would always answer correctly, proving that not only was he listening, but he was too smart for school. It had been nearly three weeks since they saved him from the virtual world. He expected that Kaiba would eventually show for school, knowing that he would have to choose new board members to replace the Big 5 and get his company back up and running first. He had expected Kaiba to walk in like he normally did with his head up in the air and an attitude around him that screamed not to mess with him.

Now, Kaiba sat there without his laptop even on the desk and staring out the window. Something was clearly wrong. The blond could see dark circles under his eyes and his clothes seemed looser. Was this because of the game or because it was difficult to replace the Big 5 and fix his company? He wanted to speak to Kaiba, but he knew that he would never speak of personal matters at school. The first thing he had to do was call Mokuba. If Mokuba said he was overworked, he would leave him be, but that didn't seem the case. Kaiba had been running that company for several years and never showed any signs of fatigue.

Jounouchi glanced back at Yugi who frowned and shrugged. He, too, had noticed that change in Kaiba. Actually, he wonder who didn't. Kaiba was always a creature of habit and to change dramatically would draw attention from anyone. "What did they do to you?" Jounouchi thought. He hated to admit it, but he missed the old Kaiba. The Kaiba that was untouchable and desirable at the same time. The blond shook his head. "What was that? Desirable? Oh, who am I kidding?" He sighed and leant his chin against his propped hand. "No one could hear my thoughts. I can admit to myself that he's gorgeous with a challenging personality that makes him more attractive. I wouldn't even give him a chance before Yugi banished his darkness, but now that he isn't trying to kill us, he seems…" Jounouchi gripped his hair and hid his blushing face. No, he won't think like that right now.

First things first. He needs to find out what happened to change Kaiba again. He blinked. Why did he have to do it? Yugi was clearly concerned. He could ask Kaiba. "You know he's too nice to push Kaiba and wouldn't want to get involve in a confrontation. I can survive anything Kaiba throws at me including punches. Why would I do that for him? Besides liking him and not wanting to see him suffer. Maybe if he's grateful to me for helping him, he would consider a date? Yeah, right, Mr. Asexual would not date anyone, especially not someone of the same sex. That would definitely horrible for his public imagine not to mention the consequences of it. He just got over someone trying to kill him. I don't want to be the one responsible for putting him back in that situation." Jounouchi jumped as someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Yugi and breathed slowly.

"School has been over for a few minutes. He's gone already."

The blond looked around to make sure that their other friends weren't close. He hated hiding things from them, but the less people knowing the better. "Do you think it's because of whatever the Big 5 did to him?"

"That would be my guess."

"What are my chances of talking to him?"

"I would say slim to none here."

"Do you still have Mokuba's number?"

"I do. Come with me to the game shop, and I'll give it to you. I'll even distract the others while you call him."

"Thanks, Yugi, you're a great friend."

The two friends joined the others and walked back to Yugi's house. They talked randomly, but Jounouchi had nothing to add. He was trying to plan the right questions in order to get Mokuba to tell him about Kaiba. He knew Mokuba would protect his brother before he would give him any information. As they entered the game shop, Yugi's grandfather smiled at them. "I have some new cards for you guys to look at," he said.

Normally that would catch Jounouchi's attention, but his mind was elsewhere. "Let's see," Honda said, glancing into glass case.

Yugi nodded to the blond. "His number is on my desk. I was thinking about calling him." He nodded and disappeared upstairs to Yugi's room. He knew his friend had his own phone and would prefer if no one listened to his conversation.

Taking the piece of paper off the desk, he walked over to the bed with the phone. The phone only rang twice before Mokuba answered it. "Mokuba, it's Jounouchi."

"Jounouchi? Is there something wrong?"

The blond could hear the noise dying down before a door shut. "Truthfully, I'm worried about your brother." Silence was all he heard. "Can I ask you some questions? You don't have to answer, but I want to help him if I can."

"What do you need to know?"

"Is Kaiba still having trouble with his company?"

"No, almost two weeks ago he hired all new people to replace the ones that moved up to be members of his board. He even fired more people that were still loyal to Gozaburo. Everything has been running smoothly for a week. That's why he decided to go back to school. Why do you ask?"

"I'll explain at the end. I have a few more questions. Has he been sleeping?"

Mokuba frowned and looked around his room debating on telling Jounouchi the truth. The blond never seemed to want to hurt him. "I hear him awake in the middle of the night. Sometimes when he is sleeping he wakes up screaming. I don't think he's sleeping much."

"What about eating? Do you see him eat?"

"No, but the only time we ever shared a meal was breakfast. Lately he's been drinking coffee and saying he's not hungry."

The blond felt his body shaking. His own painful memories were starting to surface. "Two more questions, I promise. Do you know if he takes a shower a lot and spends a long time in it?"

"I'm not sure. The day when we escape the virtual reality, he came home and took a long shower. After that, I don't know. He has a private bathroom, and I don't usually hear it."

Jounouchi bit his lip. It can't be. How could they do that in a virtual reality? "Have you noticed any changes like in his clothes, his personality? Does he shy away from touches? Does he lock himself up in a room refusing to let anyone in? Does he not do something he normally always did?"

A sob escaped Mokuba's lips. "He always tucked me in and kissed me good night. He hasn't done that since the game. I thought it was because of stress, but now I'm not sure. Jounouchi, you're scaring me. What is wrong with my brother?"

"I'm not sure, Mokuba. I hope it's not what I fear, but I need to talk to him. Is he home?"

"No. He always goes to the office right after school. Most of the time he leaves by eight so he can come home and check on me."

"You hang in there. I'll talk to him. In the meantime, if he vanishes or changes his routine, call Yugi's house. He knows how to reach me. Try not to worry and don't tell him anything about this."

"Okay," Mokuba sobbed. He hung up the phone and let it fall to the ground. He knew something was wrong with his brother. Hearing that Jounouchi also noticed scared him and maked everything too real. What if Jounouchi couldn't reach his brother in time? Would something happen like right before Duelist Kingdom. Would he vanish again?

The blond placed the phone on the bed and wrapped his arms around himself. He let his own grief surface. The memories were terrible and to know that something similar might have happened to Kaiba didn't help calm him. He stared at the wooden floor, attempting to keep the memories buried, but it was becoming more and more difficult. He jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Head shooting up, he stared at the worried eyes of his best friend. "Yugi," he breathed, calming his heartrate. Yugi knew what happened only because he was the one that found him, and he promised not to tell anyone.

"Are your memories returning?"

"This whole thing with Kaiba. I don't even know if he had a similar experience, but he's doing things like I did. What do I do Yugi? I don't want to remember, but he's alone and doesn't have anyone to help him like you did for me."

Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into his chest. "Are you sure that happened?"

"No, but he's not eating or sleeping. He was trapped in various situations several times and only changed for the better. But this time was clearly different. I have to talk to him. I could never forgive myself if something happened to him."

"You're a great person, Jounouchi-kun. I'll be here for you any time or day. I'll tell the others that you aren't feeling well. Sneak out the back."

"Thanks, Yugi, for everything."

Jounouchi rose, relieved that his legs stopped shaking. He went down the back stairwell and out the door. He felt guilty for lying to his other friends, but he didn't want anyone to know. It was difficult to think about telling Kaiba, but he knew he had to if the brunet was in fact raped in the game. He felt his stomach flip, and he nearly vomited. He hadn't thought of that word in so long. "Be strong," he told himself, walking to Kaiba Corp.

The blond got there just as the sun was setting. He was surprised to see that the lobby was empty except for a few people. The woman with black hair and pink highlights looked at him. She noticed that he had the same uniform as her boss. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could see Kaiba Seto," he said being more polite than normal.

"I'm sorry, but he's not seeing anyone today. Does this have to do with his school?"

He blinked. "Yes. I'm Jounouchi Katsuya. I have something from our teacher to give him," he lied.

"Have a seat, and I'll see if he could spare a moment."

The blond nervously sat on one of the comfortable chairs. He was having trouble keeping everything under control. He didn't know how to approach the topic without being blunt. "Oh gods that didn't work with me. I almost killed Yugi for saying it," he thought, completely sure that Kaiba would indeed kill him.

The kind woman motioned him over. She handed him a badge. "Keep that on your shirt and take the first elevator over there labeled top floors."

Shocked that Kaiba was willing to see him, Jounouchi nodded and walked over to the elevator. He wondered if Kaiba could see him in all the cameras. The elevator ride was quick and the doors opened into a large lobby. Seats filled the walls and a large desk sat directly outside of the double wooden doors. The carpet was a light blue color. The woman typing frantically behind the desk looked up at the blond. "He had requested that you bring it to him personally. You may go in."

He nodded, not thinking that Kaiba would have said to leave whatever he had with the secretary. He knocked first before pushing one of the doors opened. Kaiba's office was not what he expected. It was barren except for the desk he sat at and a table along the large glass windows. No pictures hung on the walls and the carpet was the same blue as the lobby. The brunet looked up from the computer, wearing a white suit with a blue tie. "Sensei said she gave me all the work I missed. Did she forget something?"

Jounouchi couldn't believe that he was being respectable. "No," he said, walking towards the desk. "I needed an excuse that would get you to let me see you."

Kaiba glared at him. "As you can see, I'm very busy. If this is not school related, get out."

"Wait, can we talk for a moment?"

The CEO stood and slammed his hands against the desk. "I said I'm busy. Get out." The noise brought two black suited guards into his room. "Remove him and don't let him back in."

"Wait a second, Kaiba. Kaiba!" he shouted as the doors shut. "Hang on. I need to talk to him." The two guards ignore him and pushed him into the waiting elevator. They kept pushing until he was out of the building. Jounouchi sighed and glanced back at the building before deciding concede for the night. He could try again the next day.

Every day after, he would wait outside of Kaiba Corp. to speak to Kaiba, but the CEO would ignore him until he got into the limousine and then his guards would threaten him until he left the vicinity. He was starting to get tired of doing the same thing. Vowing that this was his last time, he stood on the other side of the street and waited for the limousine to come to the front doors. The limousine came earlier than normal. Jounouchi thought that Kaiba was going to a meeting and debated on attempting to talk to him, but he changed his mind when he saw Kaiba. His hair wasn't styled like normal and looked more like he just woke up. He stumbled a little when he opened the door and started falling. The blond quickly moved across the street and managed to reach him before his driver. He pulled the brunet into his arms before he could collapse on the ground. "Kaiba!" he shouted, but he didn't respond. He looked up at the dark haired driver. "Where was he going?"

"His home. You're Jounouchi-san? I've seen you trying to talk to him before. He won't listen to us. I'll take you back to the mansion. Do you think you can convince him to rest and maybe eat something?"

"I'll try. I don't know if he'll listen to me."

"Anything you can do will be helpful."

Jounouchi placed his one arm under Kaiba's long legs and held him close to his chest. With the help of Kaiba's driver, he got the brunet into the limousine. During the trip, he looked over at the CEO. He could clearly see the dark circles and his ribs below the thin shirt. He didn't like what he saw and prayed to all the gods that Kaiba would talk to him, and that he would find the right words.

When they arrived at the mansion, again the driver helped him with the unconscious man. Mokuba came into the foyer and looked at the two. "What happened?"

"He collapsed outside the office. Mokuba, can you call Yugi and maybe stay the night with him. Don't worry about him tonight. I'll take care of him."

The younger Kaiba stared at his brother. He didn't want to leave his brother's side, but if Jounouchi needed to be alone with him, then he would do as he said. He trusted him. "I'll show you to his room and then the kitchen."

The two walked upstairs and down the long hallway until they reach the last door. The room was large and had a king sized bed in the middle of the room. He had several large dressers and a desk that sat in front of the window. He placed the taller man on the bed before following Mokuba downstairs to the kitchen. He stopped to get two bottles of water before watching Mokuba get into the limousine. Jounouchi wanted to make sure no one was around to prevent the CEO from talking to him. He returned to the bedroom and took Kaiba's shoes and socks off before moving him until he was fully under the covers. He sat at the desk, looking at the garden below and going over different ways to address the situation. He knew that he could always rely on telling Kaiba what happened to him. He didn't want to relive that time, but then maybe Kaiba would open up if he knew someone else experience something similar.

It was well after the sun was completely down before Kaiba stirred. He looked around, noticing that he was in his bed. "What?" he mumbled.

"You collapsed outside of your office." Kaiba jerked up, instantly regretting it. He placed his hand on his forehead, feeling lightheaded. Jounouchi walked over to him. "Easy. Lie back down. I brought you some water. We can think about getting something in your stomach later."

"Why are you here?"

"I caught you before you could hit the ground. We need to talk."

The brunet sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "What is there to talk about?"

"What Witty Phantom did to you in the game."

Kaiba turned his head to the side. "There's nothing to talk about."

Jounouchi sat on the bed and stared at the floor below him. "I'm going to assume the worse unless you tell me differently."

"I told you. Nothing happened more than I can handle."

"I know that's a lie. You are clearly showing signs that you can't handle it. I'm going to assume that it was more than someone beating on you."

"Don't assume anything."

The blond sighed continued to stare at the floor. "You are doing the same thing I did after Hirutani and his gang…" he stopped, hating that he couldn't pushed that word out. "They beat and raped me," his shaky voice finally said. Silence filled the room. He wasn't even sure if Kaiba was still awake. He was afraid to turn and look. Kaiba stared at the blond for a few minutes. He didn't know what to think. Jounouchi went through a similar experienced and was obviously trying to help him. He lied there for a few minutes before making a decision.

Suddenly fingers wrapped around Jounouchi's folded hands. He didn't even remember hearing Kaiba move. "It's hard to admit. Yours was real and mine was in an imaginary world."

Jounouchi finally turned towards him and looked at Kaiba's tear-filled eyes. He was obviously trying not to cry. "It was still real. You still experienced it mentally. If I tell you my story will you tell me yours?"

The brunet pulled on his arm until they were both under the covers. "We don't have to talk about it at all."

"It's better if you talk about it. I found that out after I told Yugi what happened. It became easier, and I didn't feel like I was drowning. He was perfect for it. He didn't treat me differently and didn't tell anyone. I'll be that person for you. I know what you are probably thinking and what you are probably planning."

The brunet sighed and turned away from the blond. He didn't know if he would have the courage to tell his story if he faced the blond. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He brought the hand over his shoulder and cradled it against his chest, showing Jounouchi that it was okay to touch him. "I thought that in a virtual world it could never happen unless you experienced it once before in the real world. That should have been the only way for a person to know what something felt like. I knew what it felt like to take a beating. Gozaburo made sure I knew that pain. When Witty started with the abuse, I felt it but could tolerate it. The Big 5 would have known that. They knew how Gozaburo trained me."

Jounouchi snuggled closer to the brunet. He could feel how stiff Kaiba's back was becoming. "Witty described for me the pain I would experience in detail before he started. I tried to block it from my mind, but nothing I tried stopped me from remembering his words. And, even though he was not touching me physically, I still felt the same. I don't know why it's bothering me. I have no reason to think about it. My physical body is fine. It never happened except in the depths of my mind. It makes me angry that it still affects me. It never happened! Why? Why can't I move on?" Tears fell down his cheeks. He hadn't allowed himself to cry since the first night.

The blond flipped him around and pulled him close to his chest, allowing him to cry. He felt his body shake. Now he understood what was really bothering the brunet. He waited patiently for the tears to slow. "I'm going to tell you something, and I hope you would find some way to believe me. It doesn't matter whether you were physically raped or mentally raped. It is still damaging to anyone. You and I are not different. Your mind remembers the pain of it even though you no longer have the physical pain. I still remember the pain. I still have trouble. I want to help you, Kaiba. Please let me help you."

The CEO looked up at the blond. "Why? Why would you? I've been nothing but awful to you."

"I knew that someone just doesn't turn evil without a reason."

"I should have been stronger."

"You are strong enough."

"If I was strong enough I could admit something I've been hiding."

Jounouchi smiled softly and kissed the top of your head. "You don't have to say it yet."

"If I don't, I never will." The blond pulled him closer, wrapping him completely in his warmth, patiently waiting. "I never completely hated you. I was denying the true feelings. I…" he paused again. It was harder than taking the company from Gozaburo.

Jounouchi tilted his chin up and gently brushed his lips across Kaiba's. "I do too."

The CEO smiled. He didn't have to say anything for the blond to know. "Will you take the nightmares away?"

"Will you start calling me a dog afterwards?" Jounouchi teased.

"No, but I wouldn't mind a lover to help protect my weaknesses from being seen."

The blond sighed. "You shouldn't hid your weaknesses but I understand. I know as a CEO you can't show them or else you wouldn't be taken seriously. I'll make you a deal. Promise me that once you are ready and your company is running smoothly that you will reveal to at least our friends that we are together."

"Will you move in afterwards?"

The blond blinked. That was an odd question, and he feared that Kaiba was starting to cling to him instead of taking this as a real relationship. He wanted him to be healed, but he didn't want the brunet to become dependent. "I should be with my father until graduation."

"What about a job?"

"Again no. The boss's lover should not work in the same company. The favoritism would be too much. I'll find my own job."

"You're right. Maybe that is moving too quickly. Let's start over."

"No, we should just change the question. Kaiba, will you join me for dinner Saturday night?"

"Only if you don't call me that when we're alone."

"Okay, Seto. Shall we get you something to eat? It will help that lightheadedness you felt earlier."

"No. I'm warm and comfortable."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "You're going to be a pain." He got up, letting the cool air in. The brunet shivered and tried to bury himself into the covers. "I don't think so." He pulled the blankets completely off the bed and held his hand out to Kaiba. "Please?"

"You had to do the puppy eyes!"

Jounouchi chuckled. "Ah, another weakness. I think I'll keep ahold of that one."

"Don't you dare, Katsuya." His lower lip quivered. "Oh gods, fine! Let's go find something to eat." The blond chuckled and helped his new lover out of the bed. He knew the relationship would be rocky, but he wasn't getting involved with Kaiba for something easy. First things first, he had to heal Kaiba both physically and mentally and he wouldn't give up on it.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

One more chapter to go. I should have it uploaded by tomorrow. It will be a shorter chapter. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

First and foremost. I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews and sticking with me all the way to the end. This will be a shorter chapter than the rest. Call it an epilogue more than a chapter.

Warnings: Yaoi (maleXmale) if you don't like it avoid this whole chapter

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Chapter Five

It had been several months since Jounouchi and Kaiba decided to start dating. Every weekend they would spend time together where Kaiba would help Jounouchi with his school work if needed it, or they would go to dinner and a movie. Mokuba was delighted with his brother finally doing something other than working even though they had to keep their relationship a secret. The brunet still had difficulty sleeping, but with talking to the blond, he was finally able to start the process of moving on. He was still bothered by people touching him when he least expected it, however, he was like that before the game. Jounouchi was a whole different story. He allowed his lover to do anything he wanted except touching him in intimate ways. He feared that he would get tired of him and eventually leave him, but the blond always reassured him that he will only do things that he was comfortable with.

Kaiba sat at the desk in his room, debating whether the night would go as planned. He wanted to move on with his life and not dwell on what Witty did. It had become easier to admit what happened even though he never told his young brother. Mokuba didn't need to know something like that. He had already allowed his brother to sleep over at Yugi's house for the weekend horror movie marathon. The only thing that he didn't know was that Jounouchi would be coming to the mansion instead of Yugi's.

Turning the computer off, he paced around his room while he waited for his lover. Fear gripped his thoughts. Was he ready for this step? Actually, were they ready? Jounouchi has been through a similar experience, and he shouldn't presume that the blond was ready. The doorbell rang and his heart increased. He couldn't procrastinate any longer. He walked down the long hallway and stairs until he finally reached the door. Jounouchi never rang the doorbell more than once. He always knew that it would take Kaiba some time to get there from his room. He opened the door and felt his fear temporarily melting away.

Jounouchi stood there with a large smile on his face wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. "I should thank you for getting me out of horror movie marathon. Yugi let it slip that Honda was bringing nothing but zombie movies."

Kaiba chuckled and took the duffle bag the blond carried. "We should work on solving your fear of the nonexistent zombies next."

"I know they exist," the blond commented, walking behind his lover.

"How?"

"I saw one once."

The brunet stopped and looked back at him. "Where?"

"In this house."

"Rubbish. There is no one here but Mokuba and…oh you little shit. I'm not a zombie."

Jounouchi chuckled and ran up the rest of the stairs. "Have you seen yourself in the morning before you have your cup of coffee?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I can function fine in the morning."

"Okay we'll forget that moment when you couldn't open your bedroom door. Or, the time when you almost fell down the stairs and had to cling to the railing for dear life. And, let's not forget my favorite, the coffee mixing with cereal."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "At least I get up in the morning. You like to pretend not to hear the alarm."

"Considering that every time I hear it here it's yours. That's not a good enough example." He chuckled and walked into the bedroom. He glanced at the bed and looked back at his lover. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

Kaiba wrapped his arms around his waist. "I need you to take the nightmares away, remember?."

Jounouchi turned around and placed his head on his shoulder, giving it a small kiss. "Are you still having them?"

"Not as often. Mokuba caught me having one when I fell asleep on the couch. He thought it was about Gozaburo."

The blond swayed their bodies slightly. "I don't have much experience. I did a lot of research, and Yugi helped me find what we'll need tonight. You can take me."

Kaiba shook his head and slid his hands up his back. "No. I have too much control in my life. I need you take this time."

He lifted his head and smiled. "Then, we'll do this my way." He guided his lover to the bed and coaxed him to sit down. Reaching into his bag, he took out the condoms and lubricate.

"No condoms."

Jounouchi shook his head. "It's for both of our protection. I've never been tested after my rape."

"I'm sure you would have noticed something by now. Katsuya, please let me feel you."

He placed his hand against Kaiba's cheek. "What if I have something that is already killing me? I could give it to you and then you would die."

"I can't live without you anyway."

Tears sparkled in his eyes. "Don't say that. What would happen to Mokuba if you died?"

"Please, Katsuya."

The blond sighed. "Promise that we will both get tested afterwards?" Kaiba nodded. "Okay. I really didn't want to do it like this but if you insist." He leaned down and gently kissed his lover, distracting him while he slowly unbuttoned the white shirt he wore. He was going to use everything he learned to make this an unforgettable night for the both of them.

He glided his fingers along the smooth, warm skin, circling his nipples before moving his hands over his shoulders and allowing the shirt to drop behind him. "Remember to keep breathing and looking at me. Don't close your eyes or else you may see Witty," he whispered in Kaiba's ear.

The brunet fell backwards and pushed himself fully on the bed. Jounouchi was beautiful with his golden messy hair and those deep brown eyes. He reached up and pulled him down for another heated kiss, moaning as the blond messaged his penis through his pants. At this moment, it felt completely different from Witty and the pleasure was starting to cloud his mind. He wanted more. No, he needed more. He pulled at Jounouchi's shirt, wanting it off. His lover complied and threw it on the ground with his shirt.

Bare chest and flushed with heat, he continued to stare at the blond. He didn't know what he wanted to do or what he wanted to experience, but Jounouchi was beginning to gain more courage. He leaned down and slowly licked circles around one of his nipples. Chills rolled down his spine and he felt like his whole body was heating. He moaned as the blond sucked on his nipple. His brain instantly shut down, and he felt nothing but the pleasure that his lover was giving him. He placed his fingers into Jounouchi hair before running them down his back. He took his advice and kept his eyes opened, watching as the pink tongue traced ever part of his chest, slowly going downward. He rose slightly off the bed, allowing his body to take over. It knew what it wanted, and the blond was giving it to him, slower than what he craved.

Jounouchi slowly unzipped Kaiba's pants, giving him all the opportunity to object. When he didn't, he looked up at him, seeing his gorgeous blue eyes clouded with lust and the pink dusting his cheeks. His lover was obviously loosing himself. He didn't know how long he would last, but he was willing to bring him to the edge numerous times. The only downfall was his own hormones. Watching Kaiba lose himself to the passion was causing his own erection to throb painfully in his pants. A sudden thought came to mind, and he knew how to get the both of them off and continue from there. He pulled Kaiba's pants and boxers off, looking at his naked lover for the first time against the soft silk sheets of his bed. He had seen the brunet naked several times in the shower, but lying there flushed and erect against the bed was exotic. Quickly, discarding his own pants and boxers, he leaned fully over his lover, kissing him deeply.

The blond lined their hard penises together and slowly thrust his along Kaiba's. The brunet gasped and squeezed the covers below him. It felt too much. There was too much pleasure, but also not enough. Choosing to be slightly bold, he wrapped his fingers around both of their penises and stroked them in time with the blond's movements, using the cum that dripped as lubricate. Jounouchi moaned and stilled for a second when he felt warmth around him. He reached down with his own hand and wrapped it around the other side, connecting their hands together. It didn't take them long to find the right rhythm, fast and strong. They exploded together, coating Kaiba's chest and stomach. The blond collapsed beside his lover, not wanting to crush him.

Breathing and heartrate quick, Kaiba stared up at his lover, now knowing what it was like to feel pleasure from sex. No, that's not the right word. Love. They were making love. He looked at his sticky hand and chest before chuckling. "That better not be all you had in you."

"As if," the blond answered. "Give me a moment to get feeling back into my arms." The brunet rolled over and kissed Jounouchi's neck, sucking on part of it. He moaned. "You recover quickly. You said we will do things my way."

Jounouchi lifted himself up and pushed Kaiba until he was lying on his stomach. Sliding his finger down his spine, he coaxed him into raising his hips. He rubbed his hands along his thighs before reaching for the lubricate. He felt nervous and was pleased that Kaiba was no longer watching him. He had read several books on what to do, but being in the situation was both nerve wracking and erotic. Taking a deep breath, he poured some of the lubricate on his hand and allowed it to warm. He parted his cheeks and used the oily substance to moisten the area. He glanced down and noticed that Kaiba's penis wasn't hard nor was he. This wouldn't work if they were both nervous. Leaning up, he kissed his lower back while he reached downward and slowly stroked Kaiba's penis. He had seen in a video that it was enough to distract the partner from the painful stretching process.

It only took a few seconds before he felt Kaiba hardening. "I know you can barely see me from this angle, but I read that it's less painful if we do it this way. You shouldn't strain your leg muscles. I'm going to talk to you while I do this. Remember don't close your eyes. Look at something that is distinctly your room. Keep yourself in the present. Are you ready?"

The brunet nodded and turned his head to look at his desk. He was scared and hoped his lover couldn't see the trembles of his body and if he did, he hoped that he thought they were from pleasure. He felt something slick breach his anus and slide inward. He gasped and bit down on his lower lip. It didn't feel completely painful and it helped that his lover was stroking him slowly. He groaned, feeling the finger twirl inside him, sliding along the walls. It was starting to become bearable. Instantly there was a spike a pleasure, and he arched his back, moaning. "Oh gods," he panted.

Jounouchi smiled, feeling Kaiba become completely hard in his hand. His body naturally moved with his finger and sweat glistened on his back. "That's it, Seto. That's what's going to make this pleasurable." He added a second finger and started scissoring him, opening the tight muscles more. Kaiba's penis was dripping as he rubbed his fingers around his prostate several more times. His lover was gorgeous, writhing below him, back full of sweat and cheeks flushed. He wished he could see Kaiba's eyes, but this wasn't about him. This was about his lover's pleasure. "Oh, gods, you're beautiful," he said, added a third finger. "You are so vocal with those moans and gasps. No one is ever allowed to see you like this."

Kaiba groaned as the fingers continued stretch him and rub against his prostate. He could feel drool on the side of his lips and his penis was painfully hard. Jounouchi voice wasn't helping, but adding fuel to the fire that was burning inside. "Katsuya," he gasped.

His lover paused and leaned up, still holding his fingers inside. "What is it?"

"Shut up and put that dick inside."

The blond blushed and felt his penis instantly hardened. He removed his fingers and stopped stroking Kaiba's penis for a moment while he used the lubricate to moisten his penis. He didn't want to tell his lover that it might be painful at first. He didn't want him to focus on that. That was how Witty got him to feel pain in the virtual world. He placed his one hand over Kaiba's that rested on the pillow and curled their fingers together. He could feel his lover trembling and knew that it could be fear and pleasure. He used his other hand to help guide him in. He slowly eased himself inside, hearing Kaiba squeak as if he couldn't push his voice out. He squeezed tightly on his fingers. Tears collected at the side of his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. Hold on for a couple seconds while your body adjusts. Gods it's so hot and tight. Keep breathing and try to relax. It's just me," he said softly in Kaiba's ear. He felt horrible for causing him pain, but he knew that it will get better. He saw it on those videos.

The brunet shut his eyes only for a second and slowly breathed. He needed to relax or else his lover wouldn't be able to move. He knew the pleasure he could give him; he felt it when he was using his fingers. Opening his eyes again, he brought their hands to his mouth and kissed Jounouchi's fingers. He readjusted his legs and sat fully on his knees again, feeling the blond move inside. "Move, Katsuya."

Jounouchi rubbed his hip before pulling out slowly and pushing back in just as slow. The movement felt strange, but painless. It took his lover only a few thrusts before he hit his prostate. His back arched and he gasped. His softening penis instantly sprang back to life. He moaned as the blond hit it again and again. He wanted to speak and tell Jounouchi how much he was enjoying it, but his voice was trapped. The only thing he could muster out were the moans of pleasure that echoed through the room.

"That's it, Seto," Jounouchi groaned as the channel tightened around him and relaxed moments later. He knew he wouldn't last long. Watching Kaiba squirm and listening to his moans was making it difficult to last longer. He felt Kaiba moving their hands lower until they wrapped around his penis. "Oh gods," he gasped. He stroked his penis together with his lover and increased the speed of his thrusts. Neither one was going to last much longer. Their moans echoed together through the room. Kaiba arched his back again and coated their fingers with his cum. The channel tightened, drawing Jounouchi over the edge. He tried to pull out, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, pulling himself out. "I'll get something to wash you with." He stopped when he felt Kaiba pull his arm down.

"Don't worry," he whispered, turning until his back was on the mattress. "We both need a shower anyway." He reached up and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "But right now, I need to catch my breath. Lie down. You're still trembling."

The blond moved and pulled Kaiba into his arms, completely in love with him. The brunet was still flushed from the experience and his eyes were still hazy. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" His lover shook his head. "Are you sure? I know the first time could be painful."

"Katsuya," Kaiba whined. "I'm okay. Stop worrying. It was exquisite. If I wasn't so tired, I would demand another round."

Jounouchi blushed and then smiled. "Next time I want to see your face."

The brunet placed his hand on his cheek. "As do I. I think I have feeling back in my legs. Do you want to join me for a shower before we go to sleep?"

"Do you have to ask?"

The blond pulled Kaiba off the bed and walked hand in hand with him into his bathroom. The shower was hot and short, neither one had more energy then what was required to clean the cum off each other. Once the blankets and sheets were tossed on the floor and new ones placed on the bed, they both crawled under the covers and held each other closely. "Thank you, Katsuya," Kaiba whispered.

"You helped me, also, Seto. I should be thanking you, too."

The brunet smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Jounouchi pulled him close. "I love you more."

Kaiba chuckled. "Impossible."

"Okay. We love each other with the same amount of passion." The brunet smiled and closed his eyes. Jounouchi felt his arms loosen as he obviously feel asleep. "Sweet dreams, my lovely dragon prince." He closed his eyes and buried his head into his shoulder, smelling the sweet scent of his lover mixed with the musk of his shower gel. He could definitely get used to having him in his arms every night. First, he had to graduate, and then his father wouldn't be able to claim him any longer. Until then, weekends at Kaiba's mansion would be enough.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

There you have it. That was supposed to be a short fic not even ten thousand words. Yep, the beast took a mind of its own. I hoped you all liked it, especially my ending. I have no idea when my next one would be uploaded. I'm extremely busy trying to write short fiction to publish them everywhere I can. I want to publish my novel and get out of my horrible job. I know big dreams. So, please bear with me. If I write anything it'll probably take a long time to write. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
